


The Trap

by kittandchips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Darth Vader, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittandchips/pseuds/kittandchips
Summary: An alternate take on the end of Return of the Jedi. Vader leaves early to find Luke on the Endor forest moon and arrives when everyone is swinging around in the Ewok animal trap. When something unexpected happens, Han and Luke have an opportunity to talk about the shadow their fathers have left on their life.This was written for the LV Exchange on the SW Creatives discord server.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 166
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Luke & Vader Winter Exchange





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MahinaIRL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahinaIRL/gifts).



> Mahina - hope you enjoy! These were the pieces from your match information that I used to write this:
> 
>   * fix-its, happy endings
>   * canon divergence
>   * pray for Piett
>   * Luke and Vader unexpectedly stuck together
>   * Vader lives past ROTJ
>   * Leia and/or Han are involved (Han involved this time)
>   * Skywalker family drama
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warning:** There's a description of past domestic violence in this fic and mention of alcoholism  
> 
> 
> * * *

_"Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself."_

Lord Vader had left the bridge shortly afterward, an event that normally caused immediate sighs of relief and a lighter atmosphere. Not today.

Admiral Piett looked out at the second Death Star, its structure still only partially complete. It still felt surreal to know the Emperor himself was on board that giant weapon. It was a rare occasion for the galaxy's supreme ruler to leave Coruscant, and rarer still for him to involve himself in military matters. You didn't have to be the admiral of the fleet to know that something decisive was about to happen.

One of the benefits of surviving this long under Lord Vader's command was he had grown better at reading the emotions of their mysterious masked ruler. To the other bridge staff, Lord Vader had no doubt seemed merely curious about the passing shuttle. But Piett had seen the hesitation. The staring off into space. The feeling that he was having another conversation with someone else, one occupying far more of his attention than the insignificant one with Piett.

What all this meant, he could only guess. But it was a fair assumption it had something to do with a certain Rebel named Skywalker.

A short time later, the captain approached him at the navigation station, an unwelcome frown on his face.

"Sir, operations report Lord Vader has left the ship. He's taken a squad of stormtroopers down to the forest moon."

Piett merely nodded. "Understood."

"Should we send additional support? I've been hearing reports from the troops stationed at the field generator and it is far from a civilized place."

Piett smiled in a knowing way. This captain was fairly new to the ship. He was clearly thinking it would come back to haunt them if anything should befall Lord Vader on the surface.

"Do not concern yourself, Captain. I'm certain Lord Vader will advise us if he requires our help."

"You don't think we should at least advise the base that he's on his way?"

"I doubt he is on his way to the base. I suspect his departure has more to do with the shuttle which just passed by."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "You think they were Rebels?"

"Well, if they were … they may find their plans disrupted by an unexpected visitor."

* * *

Luke Skywalker, the last hope of the Jedi and destroyer of the Death Star, wondered if his reputation would ever recover if anyone were to come across his predicament right now. He'd never imagined he would find himself swinging in a rope net when he volunteered for this Endor mission. He also never imagined he'd be swinging from a net with his best and closest friends, who consisted of an ex-smuggler, a Wookiee, and two droids.

"Han, can you reach my lightsaber?!"

"Yeah, sure!"

As Han reached around to unhook the weapon, Luke grew still in the ropes, feeling a cold sensation wash over him. The same presence he'd felt during the journey here, emanating from the super star destroyer in orbit around the moon. It was closer now. Nearby.

Great. If being caught in a primitive animal trap hadn't been on the agenda, then confronting his Sith Lord father while swinging from a tree _definitely_ wasn't on the list.

"Artoo! I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Threepio said. Luke was unable to see what Artoo was doing, but it sounded like he was using his circular saw.

"It's a very long drooooop—"

As if this entire debacle couldn't get worse, the chaos that unfolded in the wake of their sudden fall to the ground was one for the Rebel history books. Both he and Han crashed to the ground, Chewie beside them, while Threepio vanished into the scrub. When Luke raised his head, he could see the familiar white armor of stormtroopers approaching through his unfocused gaze.

There were some other unexpected spectators too.

"What the?!"

Han sat up, gazing around at the small furry creatures approaching them with spears. Then he saw the squad of stormtroopers, who were now spreading out to surround them.

Luke could see it all before it happened, something that was becoming increasingly common as his connection to the Force grew and grew. Han jumping to his feet. Han drawing his weapon. Blaster bolts flying through the air. Hundreds of the furry creatures dead in the ensuing firefight.

"No!" Luke jumped up at the exact same second and stretched out an arm to block Han. But his timing was wrong. Han's timing was wrong. His friend shot before he'd even realized Luke's arm was in the way, causing the blaster bolt, intended for a stormtrooper, to burn through his sleeve, almost grazing his arm, sending Luke back with the power of it.

Chewie roared, already drawing his bowcaster. But before he could fire at the stormtroopers, the furry creatures fell on him, piercing his leg with their spears. Artoo screeched, charging forward with his electroprod extended.

And then the previously quiet forest clearing descended into all-out war, with the shortest and furriest faction by far the most aggressive. Luke raised a hand, ripping the spears away from the locals, an action that caused them to cry out in fear and shout in a language Luke couldn't understand. Meanwhile, Han had taken refuge behind a bush and took out two stormtroopers with two quick shots.

Then, just as Luke jumped down beside him, Han's blaster was ripped out of his hand, turning end over end across the clearing. Luke followed the object until it was snatched out of the air by the familiar black silhouette that haunted his nightmares. Darth Vader stood on a rise between two trees, hidden in the misty shadows of the forest. Who knew how long he'd been standing there, watching his humiliation in the animal trap.

Han groaned. "I hate it when he does that!"

"That's happened before?" Luke asked, frowning as he moved closer to Han, shielding him from a stormtrooper's shot by reflecting them back. This situation was fast getting out of control.

"Let's not talk about that," Han said. "Chewie! Get over here!"

Artoo had successfully fought off the furry creatures, and he and Chewie were now sheltering behind a tree. But Luke could see more of the enemy creatures climbing down a nearby rope ladder.

Luke whirled around at a sense of danger and found four more furry locals were running up behind, flinging rocks. His lightsaber made short work of them, but their determination was only growing. There were ten more behind them.

In the distance, he heard the hum of Vader's lightsaber igniting. His vision returned, showing a clearing littered with dead furry bodies.

"No!" 

Now was not the time for this fight. Not with his friends' lives at risk.

"We need to retreat," Luke said.

"No kidding," Han said. "Do you think we can get to Chewie?"

Before Luke could answer, a golden droid sat up in the middle of the grass, complaining loudly about his head. He looked around, taking in the hordes of armed furry locals, the stormtroopers, Vader, and his complete lack of any allies in his visual range.

"I'm scrap!"

He was taken out by a stormtrooper's stray shot. The man had responded to one of the furry creatures who was currently shooting arrows at his armor, but his aim left a lot to be desired. The same stormtrooper was then smashed to the ground by a large rock, flung from one of the nearby trees.

Chewie took advantage of there being only one stormtrooper still standing, and rushed him from the side, picking him up and throwing him into a crowd of the furry enemies. Artoo rolled after him, attaching a tow line to Threepio and dragging him through the grass.

"This way!" Luke pointed towards a gap through the trees, relatively free of weapon-wielding locals. 

Artoo went first, needing no encouragement. Luke stepped out to cover Han and Chewie's retreat, seeing Vader was walking towards him slowly, flinging the furry creatures out of his path with the Force.

"Luke!" Han called.

For a second, Luke met Vader's gaze across the clearing. His father hadn't broken his stride and they'd be in fighting distance in seconds. The furry creatures had scattered in his wake, clearly sensing this was not an enemy they should tangle with. Wise.

Chewie roared, and Luke finally turned to run after them. That confrontation would have to wait.

But he'd barely run a few steps when the Force surged with another warning. This one came too late.

Artoo screeched as the ground caved in below him, and both droids disappeared into an avalanche of dirt and falling logs. A crack opened up below Han and Chewie, sending them skidding down a hidden slope, into a gaping hole at the bottom of the incline. Luke, too, felt his boots lose all traction, causing him to fall into a sliding mess of moss and fallen branches. He switched off his lightsaber and rolled onto his stomach, grasping with his free hand for something to stop his fall.

Then he came to an abrupt halt, all his limbs frozen in an invisible grip. He looked up, seeing Vader's form at the top of the bank, a few meters above him.

It was petty. It definitely wasn't Jedi-like. But at that moment, still burning with the embarrassment of being found spinning around in an animal trap, he was overcome with a desire to see that monolithic figure take his own tumble into the dirt. So he pulled back against the grip with all the power of the Force he could muster.

It worked both better and worse than he could have hoped. Like someone caught unaware in a game of tug of war, his father was lurched forward by his pull. He momentarily managed to regain the upper hand, but Luke only pulled back harder. Finally, this seemingly unstoppable Imperial enforcer was thrown off balance, dragged down into the leaves.

But what he didn't anticipate was his father's entire two-meter bulk sliding right down the slope and slamming into him, causing both of them to become entangled as the momentum sent them both into the waiting hole below.

Luke wasn't sure if it was he or Vader who managed to slow their descent as they went into free-fall, but they both hit the ground at a comfortable speed. Which was a good thing, as they had landed in a pile of oversized bones. There was a large rib digging into his back, and Luke winced as he tried to move it, but that somehow made things worse.

Far above, there was a rough circle of light. The smooth, straight cylinder of the vast chasm above was recognizable as the hollowed-out trunk of one of the giant trees. The cave surrounding them was a tangled mess of roots. It seemed a dead tree had fallen into a crack in the ground, and the local creatures had fashioned it into another animal trap.

Then his father appeared in his field of vision, looming over him and blocking out the circle of light visible through the gap far above. Luke instinctively reached for his lightsaber, but it was gone. Vader was still holding his, but he hadn't ignited it.

A moan from Chewie caused Luke to turn his head to the side. Han was scrambling to his feet, covered in dirt and leaves, but otherwise none the worse for wear. It seemed Chewie had broken his fall. Artoo was lying on his side in the corner, chirping in annoyance, while Threepio's various parts were spread from one side of this tree-cave to the other.

Upon recognizing Vader's unmistakable form, Han immediately reached for his blaster, only to then remember it had already been unceremoniously disposed of. So instead he reached for a large sharp bone, wielding it like a spear. Chewie staggered to his feet beside him, roaring in anger.

Luke quickly rose up, standing between the two parties and raising his hands so he had one palm facing his father and one facing his friends. "Let's just … take it easy and find a way out of this."

"We would not be here in the first place if you had let me pull you to safety," his father said, pointing at him. Just the sound of his voice brought back terrible memories. Luke swallowed, calling on the Force for strength. "Instead, your reckless action has merely delayed the inevitable."

"Safety," Han said, incredulity dripping from his tone. "Safety!"

Chewie barked in agreement.

"Listen, kid, we can—"

Any further discussion was ended by a conversation happening at the top of the tree, and the sight of a furry, hooded face looking down from far above. This was followed by a flaming torch, which Luke had to step aside to avoid it colliding with his head.

"Well, thanks for nothing," Han shouted up.

Vader must have sensed the danger at the same time as he did, because he pointed at the still-burning stick, and sent it flying back up and out of the giant tree. Some type of flammable liquid must have seeped out of the stick as it rose, causing it to explode at the top, sending whoever was up there shouting in fear. They all listened, but only silence followed.

After several seconds had passed, Han finally broke the tension. "Well? Anyone got any bright ideas?" 

Artoo chirped in annoyance, and Luke pointed at him, using the Force to guide him back upright. The droid immediately rolled to his side, screeching at Vader in an unintelligible string of beeps and whistles.

"I know, just … calm down," Luke insisted, gazing up to the top. He _could_ try a Force jump, but was it safe to leave his friends down here with his father?

"I will give you a boost," his father said, coming closer.

Artoo placed himself between them, making a warning beep.

Before Luke could decline the request, the light from above rippled as a heavy metal grate locked into place over the top, sealing them in. It appeared to have been fashioned out of speeder bike and ship wreckage.

"Great!" Han said. "Just great!" He pointed at Vader. "All the places to build your giant laser toy, and it's at the moon of the homicidal teddy bears and their death traps!"

Chewie roared in agreement.

"They present no obstacle to me," Vader said.

"Yeah? So you ending up down here with us was all part of the Empire's glorious vision, huh?'"

Vader turned to look at Luke. "Why did you release him from the carbonite? It was a vast improvement."

"Because he's my best friend," Luke said, firmly.

"Then tell him not to speak to me again or he may find himself short of breath."

Han actually made to lunge at Vader as if to stab him with the bone, but Chewie held him back, and then dragged him over to the furthest edge of the cave from Vader. Artoo made a chirping noise, rocking back and forth. Luke could only sigh, rubbing his face.

"If we work together, we could release the lock and move that grate," Vader said.

Luke stared at him, memories flooding back.

_Your father he is._

He quickly turned away, closing his eyes. Stretching out with the Force, through this buried tree, through the soil, through all the life, both plant and animal, that surrounded them. To the surface, where the furry locals discussed what to do next. There were still crowds of them.

Then he imagined doing as his father suggested and working together to move the grate. Images of death and suffering followed.

"Not yet," Luke said, opening his eyes. "They're still up there. They will return home once night falls, and then we make our move."

"These tree-dwelling locals are of no concern to me."

"I know," Luke said, still not meeting his gaze. "But they are of concern to me. They are only protecting their home and they don't deserve to die. We are invaders."

"You have learned your Jedi lessons well," his father said, sounding almost amused. "Your idealism won't survive."

Despite himself, the words made Luke curious. "Are you speaking from experience?"

He didn't answer that one. Probably because the answer was obvious.

Artoo whistled again, a sad tone this time. Luke glanced down and then realized what the problem was.

"Threepio!"

Gathering all the parts was a distraction, at least. Distraction from the fact he was currently stuck at the bottom of a hollow, buried tree with his estranged father. No, that thought didn't feel quite right. What was left of his father after the Dark Side had turned a man who was once Obi-Wan's friend into a presence so overwhelmingly defined by anger and hate.

This wasn't how he had imagined their reunion. He'd wanted a chance to speak to him openly. To find answers to his own questions. The most pressing one being if his father was truly lost to the Dark Side, or if there might be some hope. Some sign that he wasn't just imagining that spark of goodness that still remained.

But this wasn't the moment. Instead, he carefully gathered every piece of Threepio he could find, while Artoo provided a searchlight. There was a flat root rising up from the ground that would make do as a workbench, and he placed each part in the order he intended to work on them.

In the most unnerving way possible, his father sat cross-legged in a meditation pose, still and silent, but not shifting his gaze away from him. Han, also, had settled down with his back to the wall of roots, looking at Vader as if he'd like to do nothing more than shoot him. Chewie was grumbling to himself but had found his bowcaster, and was currently using a bone to try and scrape the dirt from the grip.

"Let's see now," Luke mumbled, removing his multi-tool from his belt. The first step was to get the legs connected again because if he put Threepio's head back first, they'd have to listen to his distress until he fixed the rest of him. He was soon so occupied in his work, he almost forgot his company. Vader's steady breathing, the sound that had haunted many of his nightmares, didn't seem so unnerving now. Perhaps because it was a comfort to know he wasn't all alone in the depths of this tree, far below the forest surface.

When he glanced up again, some time later, he found Vader hadn't moved from his position, but instead of staring at him, he was now looking at a small object he was rotating in his hands. It took Luke a moment to recognize his lightsaber.

"May I have that back, please?" he asked, struggling to keep his tone calm.

His father tilted his head up, meeting his gaze. "It is well-constructed."

"Thank you." His tone was dry. His father made no move to give it to him, but didn't resist when Luke raised a hand and pulled it back into his grip.

"You should take better care not to lose it. A Jedi's lightsaber is his life."

"Yes, I've had first hand experience of that," Luke said, pointedly.

Artoo whistled, and then picked up Threepio's head in his pincer.

"Nearly there, buddy."

He returned to working on Threepio, and a short time later, he finally reconnected the last arm. Artoo passed up the head as Luke straightened the body.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Han asked. "Goldenrod might prefer to remain offline when he sees who he has to share this five star hotel room with."

"He'll be fine," Luke insisted. He clipped the head into place, and then flicked the on switch. Threepio's eyes lit up briefly, and there was a brief static sound from his voice speaker, but then all signs of power disappeared in a shower of sparks. The golden form tumbled forward, crashing into Artoo. The astromech droid screeched in distress.

"Sorry," Luke said, hastily straightening Threepio up again. "I guess I missed something." He glanced around, and then said, "Or maybe he's just low on power."

"Give it a rest, kid," Han said. "We'll look at him once we're out of this mess."

Luke was inclined to agree with him, but then Vader's deep baritone was heard from the corner.

"You connected his power couplings in the wrong configuration."

"How do you know?" Luke said, annoyance creeping into his tone. As if Vader could possibly have any idea what he'd done or not done in this semi-darkness.

"I was watching you."

"Ignore him, kid," Han said.

"Fine," Luke said, reaching down to pick up Threepio's limp body. "You fix him then."

He stepped over the roots and placed the droid in front of Vader, and then offered his multi-tool. But his father merely reached to his own belt and removed several multi-tools.

"You carry your own toolset?" Han said, incredulous. "Don't you have lackeys to fix your droids for you?"

Luke had thought the same thing, but he wasn't about to say so. Vader ignored him, flicking open Threepio's back access panel and disconnecting the power circuits.

"Careful," Han said. "By the time he's finished with him, we might not recognize the Threepio we know and love."

Luke smirked. "Since when did you love Threepio, Han?"

"Hey, he's grown on me. We've been through a lot together."

"I'll be sure to let him know."

Artoo remained right beside Threepio, watching everything Vader was doing. Luke appreciated his courage. Curiously, Vader didn't seem to need light to work.

After a moment, Luke began to pace, running through some mental exercises to try and get his thoughts under control. Vader's overwhelming presence dampened his connection to the Force. Yet he could still sense the presence of their furry captors far above, and the hints of daylight shining through the grate. It may be another hour yet …

He glanced back at his father, noticing how fast and confident he was at working on the droid. Faster than he was, and he had repaired droids for years on the farm. Was this something his father had learned as a Jedi? He knew next to nothing about this man's life, beyond the most basic facts.

His father stopped what he was doing and met his gaze, perhaps sensing his curiosity. Luke quickly turned away, attempting to shield his feelings.

"Your skills have grown," he noted. "Your power is strong."

Did he sound … _proud_?

Then, he added, "A pity the only thing you would do with them is trap us all down here."

"And what would you have me do with them?" Luke asked. "Spread oppression and suffering across the galaxy?"

"Bring order and peace."

"Peace," Luke scoffed. "That battle station in orbit says otherwise."

"That battle station is the Emperor's doing. I offered you the chance to destroy him and rule with me."

"By turning to the Dark Side."

"There is no choice. He will destroy you if you refuse. I came here to offer you one last chance to see reason before he insists I bring you to him."

"Wait a minute …" Han said, opening his eyes from his present state of dozing against Chewie. He pointed across the cave at Vader and looked up at Luke. "He wants you to kill the Emperor and then rule with him?"

"Apparently," Luke said, sitting down on the flat tree root he'd been using as a workbench.

"And you turned him down?"

"Han."

"No, seriously, kid, sounds like a good offer to me."

"So you'd trust him?"

"I don't even trust Lando. Doesn't mean I wouldn't make a deal with him. Sometimes you have to get in the pond with the scum before you can catch the fish."

"And end up just like him?" Luke said, gesturing at his father.

Han glanced between them and then said, "You couldn't be less like him if you tried."

"You're wrong."

"No, Luke, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're made of sunshine and a pure heart."

"I'm not!" Luke snapped.

Han stared in surprise at the outburst, and Artoo made a low whistle. Luke lowered his head, putting his face in both hands, before quietly acknowledging the truth the Force has been reminding him of every second since they'd fallen down here.

"He's my father."

There was a moment of weighty silence, broken when Chewie made a surprised whine.

Then Han said, "What did you say?!"

"He's my father," Luke said, louder this time, and gesturing with one hand at Vader. "I found out at Bespin."

"You have accepted the truth," Vader said, sounding pleased at the idea.

Luke met his gaze squarely. "I've accepted _Anakin Skywalker_ , my father, turned to the Dark Side and you are the result."

Artoo made another low whistle.

"That name means nothing to me."

"Then where did my name come from?"

Silence followed his words. Han, slowly recovering from his shock, was now shaking his head.

"Tough break, kid. Tough break. Have I ever told you about my father?"

"I don't think you have, no," Luke said, looking down at his hands.

"Worked in a shipyard on Corellia. Good father … most of the time. The rest of the time … put us through hell with his violent rages. Smacked me and my mother around like we were his property. We were constantly on edge, wondering what we might do or say to set him off. One night, we thought he might kill us both, but my mother grabbed me and we ran like hell into the night. Never saw him again. Never travelled without a blaster again. I never used his name again, either."

Luke stared at his friend, wondering why he'd never thought to ask about his father. "Han, I'm … I'm sorry you had to experience that."

Han shrugged. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? It was a long time ago now."

"Is he still alive?"

"If he is, he's probably drunk at some dive right now. I try not to think about him." Han shrugged again. "But I'll say this for him. He wasn't Darth Vader."

Luke felt the Force shift with his father's anger.

"You dare compare me to your pathetic sire?"

"There's no comparison," Han said. "At least I escaped with both my hands."

Luke braced himself for the anticipated explosion that would follow the words, his lightsaber already in his hands. But it never came. His father only felt regret at the words. Then, after a few steady breathing cycles, he returned to working on Threepio.

There was a moment or two of awkward silence, and then the resonant voice filled the cave again.

"Your father had the gift of a wife and child and he squandered it. I was never given the opportunity. My son was stolen from me and trained by my enemies to kill me. It was inevitable there would be injuries in the resulting fight. I regret I wasn't able to end it safely, as was my plan."

Luke just sighed, while Han smirked.

"How core world of you to presume my parents were married."

This seemed as good an opportunity as any.

"So you were?" Luke looked at his father, as he continued to work on the droid. "Married?"

His father didn't reply.

"Who was she?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling desperate for information. "My mother? I don't even know her name."

That made him angrier than Han's earlier comment.

"Obi-Wan never told you?"

"We didn't get a lot of time to talk before you killed him," Luke said, dryly. "My aunt and uncle, who raised me, only knew her first name. Padmé."

The sound of the name had a more dramatic effect on his father's mood than saying Anakin Skywalker. But he didn't respond.

"Hey, now, I'm curious," Han said. "Must have been an amazing woman, because there's no way Luke here got his personality from you."

Chewie made a soft noise of agreement.

"Was she a Jedi too?" Luke prompted.

Finally, an answer came from the shadowy corner where his father continued to work.

"No. She was a queen."

"No. No way, I am not having more than one friend with royal lineage," Han insisted.

"An elected queen of Naboo with a limited term," Vader added, sounding like his patience with Han was again wearing thin. "Then a senator."

Luke struggled to bury his immediate thought. _Like Leia_.

"And you are correct, Captain Solo. She was strong, brave, and compassionate. The best person I ever met."

_He loved her_ , Luke realized, the knowledge filling him with hope. _He still loves her._

"I did," his father confirmed, causing Luke to try and shield his thoughts. But then he stopped resisting and let them flow freely between them.

_There's still good in you. You couldn't bring yourself to kill me at Bespin. Was it because of her?_

Vader stood up then and turned away, leaving Threepio lying on the ground.

"How did she die?" Luke asked, quietly.

The wave of despair that followed those words sent him physically reeling. He received an image of a woman, brown hair, brown eyes, calling out the name Anakin. In pain. Giving birth.

_Bringing me into this world?_

"No," Vader said, out loud. "He failed her."

Luke frowned in confusion. "Who?"

More images. Someone begging his father, " _Please, use my knowledge_." " _Save your wife from certain death._ "

Luke could sense all his desperation to save her. Everything was spiraling out of control. Night had fallen, and someone was on their knees before a being radiating the Dark Side of the Force.

" _I will do anything that you ask … only help me save Padmé's life. I can't live without her_."

"Wait … you turned to the Dark Side because you thought it would help you save my mother?" Luke said, feeling like the whole cave was spinning.

His father turned back and pointed at him. "He was weak and foolish."

"Who? Anakin?"

"That person no longer exists."

"Is he missing a few screws or what?" Han said, smirking.

"Quiet, Han," Luke said. He stood up, moving closer to his father. "What happened then?"

"It is of no importance."

His tone said otherwise. Luke pushed at their bond and received a flood of memories in response. His mother, now begging his father to come away with her and help raise their child. Obi-Wan appearing. Anger, spiraling out of control. Feeling betrayed.

" _Come back_! _I love you_!"

Reaching out with violence.

" _In your anger, you killed her_."

" _No_!"

Luke was about to break the connection, knowing he couldn't stand to see more. But everything changed suddenly, and the memories were more recent. An X-Wing, weaving in front of a TIE fighter cockpit. Sensing a powerful presence in the Force. A bounty hunter saying the name Skywalker. _I have a son_.

The realization that Padmé had survived longer than he had believed.

"He took advantage of your feelings," Luke said, in a quiet voice heavy with emotion. "He offered you a lie."

"It was long ago," his father said.

"It doesn't matter. You did terrible things but you don't have to keep doing them. You can leave the Emperor. I want to know more … I want to know _you_." He was pleading now. Begging. "Show me more. Where did she live? Did she have parents? Brothers? Sisters?"

Instead of images of all his imagined family, he received a cold sense of darkness.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side."

"You can beat it! You can turn away and be your true self again. _Please_."

"Luke," Han said. Luke hadn't even realized his friend had stood up and walked over, and he now placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you've always dreamed about knowing your father. But this guy?" He gestured towards Vader. "He can't be what you want. Listen to him, because he's trying to tell you he's too far gone. I don't know what black hole of hokey Force mumbo jumbo this Dark Side is supposed to be, but I do know what it's like to wish you could somehow fix another human being. You can't." Han put his other hand on Luke's shoulder then, turning him to face him. "They've got to want to change."

Luke stared at Han, knowing his friend spoke the truth. But how could he explain? Han saw only Darth Vader, the terrifying nightmare of the most hardened Rebel soldier. Luke saw a once bright candle, now dimmed under a black mask, but still burning. And reaching out to him …

Deep down, his father did want to change, but he believed it was impossible. This was an insight available to him alone, as there was no sign of this in the unreadable and uncompromising image of his father. All Han could see was someone desperately trying to cling to a lost fantasy father when all he had was a brutal violent man who would only hurt him.

After a moment, Han let him go, and Luke returned to sitting on the tree root. His father resumed working on Threepio. The only sound now was the odd click of the tools, the rhythmic inhalations of the respirator, and the wind whistling through the gaps far above. The light was slowly receding and Luke could sense the crowd of furry creatures above was thinning.

A few more clicks, and then his father closed up Threepio's access panel. Within a moment, he had the droid upright and flicked his on switch. The eyes lit up immediately.

"Oh! What happened?!" Threepio said, looking around. "I must have taken a bad fall. Oh, Master Luke! Artoo!"

Artoo rolled forward, beeping in pleasure at the sight of his now functional friend.

"Now I remember," Threepio said, taking a step forward. "We were caught in that dreadful animal trap and you cut through the ropes in a completely reckless manner! And now where are we?" He looked around, but as Vader was still behind him, he didn't immediately panic. "Are we trapped?"

"I didn't miss this," Han sighed.

"I don't remember this place at all," Threepio said. "But I seem to remember a lot of other things I didn't remember before. That dreadful volcanic planet!"

Artoo made a series of surprised whistles and then rolled towards Vader, beeping rapidly.

"His secret memory backups had been disabled," Vader said. "I reactivated them."

Threepio turned around and then raised his hands and shouted in panic at the sight of Vader, before Luke hastily came over to reassure him.

"It's all right, Threepio. Just come over here by Chewie."

Chewie roared in agreement.

"But Master Luke! What's going on?! Why are we in this cave with _Darth Vader?_!"

"We'll get out soon, I promise," Luke said. "We've just been trapped by some of the locals."

Artoo, meanwhile, was continuing his conversation, making a long series of beeps and whistles. Vader responded with, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Say what?" Han asked.

Vader didn't respond. He merely guided Artoo on to his side and opened up one of his access panels. Luke watched in curiosity, knowing his droid would be making some protest if he didn't agree to this.

Meanwhile, Threepio was telling Han all about working in the Republic Senate, something that resulted in his friend putting his face in his hands. Far above, he could sense the last of their furry captors had left now. Maybe there was one left, standing watch. There was no light remaining.

After finishing on one side of Artoo, his father rolled the droid and worked on the other. He moved so quickly, so instinctively over the components. Like he'd done this a hundred times before. The Force swirled around his presence, but it didn't feel as cold as it usually did.

A minute later, he closed the access panel, and stood up, assisting Artoo with getting back on his wheels with a touch of the Force. The droid beeped and whistled, and then two booster jets lit up in his legs, sending him rising a meter from the ground.

"Wow," Luke said, raising an eyebrow. "Artoo! You've been holding out on us."

"They had been broken for some time," his father observed.

Artoo lowered himself to the ground, and then made another series of beeps and whistles, only some of which Luke could understand. He seemed to be proposing a plan.

"Slow down, buddy," Luke said, coming closer. "Fly where?"

"He proposes flying to the surface and lowering his tow cable," his father said. He then tilted his head slightly and waved both hands at the grate blocking the hole at the top. Luke felt the Force surge, and the metal twisted until there was a large enough hole for the droid to escape.

"Those furry things gone?" Han asked, standing up.

Luke nodded. "It's all clear."

"Finally!"

Artoo was already rising into the air, casting blue light from the booster jets over the surface of the cave. When he reached the top, there were a few triumphant beeps, and then he lowered the cable.

"You go first, Threepio," Luke said. He caught hold of the tow cable and attached it securely to the protesting droid, who wasn't entirely sure Artoo knew what he was doing. But although there were some complaints on the way up, he was soon safely at the top. Chewie made a soft noise of concern when Luke gestured for him and Han to climb up next, but Luke assured him he'd be right behind them.

Chewie climbed up the side, using the tow cable where there were no foot or hand holes, and then assisted with pulling Han up. Now that his friends were safe, Luke gathered the Force and leaped, needing a couple of booster jumps from the sides near the top. When he landed beside Han, his friend said, "Good, now let's seal that cave again and then get the hell out of here before—"

Vader landed beside Luke before he could finish that thought.

"Too late," Han sighed.

Before Vader could offer a comeback, they were all thrown to the ground by a vibrating roar that caused the entire clearing to shake. Leaves rained down as a giant monster appeared at the top of the slope, waving its arms and showing off its fangs. It was taller than some of the trees.

"Oh second thought, glad you're here, your lordship!" Han said, pushing Vader in the direction of the oversized predator.

"We can defeat it if we work together," Vader said, pointing at Luke.

"I was about to say that," Luke said, smirking. "Artoo! Get to safety!"

Threepio had already run screaming, while Han and Chewie scrambled away from the gaping entrance to the trap. It seemed they now knew who it had been intended for. And why the smaller locals didn't stick around at night.

Vader drew his lightsaber, and Luke followed suit, stepping up beside his father. The monster roared again at the sight of them, and then reached down to pick up a fallen log in its massive arms. As it flung it towards them, Luke flipped until he was running on top of it, and then did a flying leap up into a nearby tree. He only just grabbed a branch in his artificial hand before managing to scramble up.

_Reckless_ , his father admonished.

But Luke could see he was already moving into position, clearly understanding his plan. Outraged, the monster swung at Luke, but he leapt across the clearing into another tree. It lumbered after him, each giant footstep causing the ground to shake. Vader moved until he was behind the creature, and then, when it was in the prime position, he generated a Force push powerful enough to send it and three logs tumbling down into the trap.

Luke jumped down from the tree, already stretching out a hand to move the grate into position.

"Well done, kid," Han said, smirking as he came to help secure it. Chewie and Artoo were close behind. "You didn't even need my help."

"There's always next time," Luke said, clamping down the edges of the grate. "Well, those creatures will have a surprise waiting for them tomorrow morning."

"Here's hoping they're grateful," Han said, wiping his forehead.

Luke glanced over at where his father stood, lightsaber now switched off. 

"Can you give us a moment, please, Han?" Luke asked. "I need to speak with my father alone."

Artoo made a sad whistle, and Luke said, "Yes, you too, buddy."

Chewie complained but did as Luke asked, climbing back up to the top of the steep slope that led back to the forest. Luke noticed Han's eyes shifted to his belt, making sure he still had his lightsaber within reach, and then he followed. Artoo used his jets to join Threepio, where the taller droid was still sheltering behind a tree.

As soon as his friends were out of earshot, Luke turned to his father, feeling a strange calmness settle over him. He could do this.

"So. What now?"

His father didn't reply. The conflict in his thoughts was overwhelming.

"You came down here because you knew it would not end well if you were forced to capture me for the Emperor."

The conflict dissolved into another memory. Not of Luke's mother this time, but of Luke himself. Writhing in pain under a barrage of electricity.

"That's what you saw in the Force? When you sensed me in the shuttle?"

"Yes," his father admitted.

"Then you know how this will end."

After a heavy silence, his father said, "It is your destiny."

"No! No, it's not!" He moved around so he was facing his father. "You say you are not like Han's father. Then prove it to me. Be the father who does turn his back on the anger and the violence. Who vows never again to give into that evil. Who reaches out for help because they know changing yourself is hard. Be the one exception to the rule. For me."

"It is … too late."

"No. Let's leave all this. Will you show me my mother's home? Show me that place I saw in your memories?"

His father again thought of a vast lake, sun sparkling on the water. The scent of flowers in the air.

"It's been twenty-three years," Luke said, gentler now. "She asked you to go there with her and be a father to me. Isn't it time you finally honored her final wish?"

Luke felt his acceptance before he spoke out loud. The change had begun.

"Very well, my son."

Luke reached out then, taking one of his hands in both of his. "Thank you."

* * *

The Battle of Endor would be forever known as an absolute unmitigated disaster for the Empire. The wreckage of the Death Star lay in thousands of pieces, drifting throughout the system, and the _Executor_ was almost among it. Only a lucky shot from a TIE pilot had saved the ship, much to Admiral Piett's relief.

Meanwhile, Lord Vader had been missing in action since disappearing in the forests of the moon the night before, and the Emperor was confirmed dead. The streets of Coruscant had been in full riot ever since.

To say he was feeling a bit on edge was a vast understatement.

"Admiral, sir?"

The lieutenant crossing the bridge to the command station actually sounded excited about something.

"What is it?" the admiral asked, preparing himself for disappointment. Unless the news was the government wasn't about to completely collapse in on itself, he wasn't holding his breath.

"We have a priority one signal on your private frequency." The lieutenant smiled. "It's using Lord Vader's security code and the receiver address linked to his shuttle."

Everyone on the bridge looked up. For once, not terrified at the sound of Lord Vader's name.

Piett allowed himself a small smile. "I'll take it in the private comms room."

It seemed there was some hope for the future yet.

* * *


End file.
